Fornication Spree
by CurlyQPride
Summary: Light meets L. L and Light conflict. L meets a new man who turns his life around... Suddenly, Light doesn't think that badly of L anymore...Oh, and who decided the whole task force and Whammy house had to drive things more mad? LightxL affairs? R&R!
1. Luminary

+**Luminary**+

He guessed he just does not understand him. Yes, it is correct that they are very alike in quite a few ways, however, look over their appearance, their social life, and many of their interest, they could be from different galaxies.

And of course, he put thought into this as he actually took a step outside in midnight breeze. Quick winds lashed at his inky masses of hair as he took a took in the first few setting stars of the night. His much too large owl eyes locked onto the brightest one. What of course made this star so bright was the fact it was closest compared to all the others. The one closest in his reach.

The brighter the better the star. However.. L is not so sure all things are better brighter, or for a matter of fact, easier.

Being a detective.

It almost sickens him that's all he has ever thought of. His life dedication doesn't allow him to do much else but rather all it takes to do good for the world. Almost spasmodically has he went through files and doses of caffeine and sugar.

L still won't let go of his annoyance to Light Yagami. Despite the fact Yagami is quite talented and a very agile man, he is arrogant and extremely pompous. He seems to have a high opinion on himself, regarding the fact he spends too much time on his appearance.

That's one thing he doesn't understand about the people around or at his age these times. They look for clear skin, glittery eyes, plump lips and fit supermodel bodies almost everywhere. L views the same exact things on the cover's of which Light's girlfriend Misa Amane appears. She seems to be the essence of beauty many insecure woman crave to have themselves.

It's unfavorable for him to know people like Light and almost eighty percent of society wouldn't accept him. He wouldn't consider himself absolutely horrid looking, but to others, standards raise, and peoples opinions of him lower.

He thinks that's one reason why Light finds he is better then himself. How misguided.

Abruptly, the balcony door opened. Near stood behind L, speaking in a mumbled tone.

"Dinner is prepared…"

"Is everyone at the table?', He questioned almost too enticed by the glowing moon.

"Or course."

"Then I will be their momentarily." He turned his head acknowledging the successor, "thank you."

Curling white hair with a single finger, Near turned away and slid the glass door closed almost as if he were some disturbance.

It is Thanksgiving after all.

_There better be pie._

_-------_

The blonde cackled almost spilling her drink into her own plate, "You know what?" she slurred loud in front of the whole table, "I am thankful for this champagne. It's the bee's knees, don't you think Mogi san?"

Embarrassingly enough, Misa stood up announcing her Christmas list to the whole group of Whammy friends and task force.

Light grinded his teeth irritated, "Misa, sit down!"

L chuckled, "I would assume she is drunk, no?" Light shot L a nasty glance with the obvious statement.

"I am simply saying what I believe Light kun."

Light severed his turkey in half with frustrated motions, knife scraping into the plate.

"I don't believe those are very pleasant sounds to-"

"Oh be quite L! Just stop trying to embarrass me, I know my girlfriend is a hammered as it gets, but pointing it out will only make things worse."

_If your so ashamed of her, why is she your girlfriend?;_ This thought was faintly whispered in L's conscience as he took a small sip from the glass of cream soda.

Light bit his lip and seemed agitated. With that, L smiled, lips still pressed to cup.

The only reason Light was stuck sharing Thanksgiving with these people instead of him family visiting grandparents in America… It was all Misa's fault.

If she hadn't been friends with that crack head bi-polar cross dresser, he wouldn't be stuck eating dinner with them. Mello… Why was Misa friends with this guy? Because of Misa, and because of Mello, for some reason now he knows a whole investigation team, ironically enough, that works with his dad, and to top it off, Mello and two other orphans with the taskforce.

It was almost sad Lights dad was so ready to let Light have thanksgiving with his girlfriend. Wasn't thanksgiving suppose to be a family thing?

It was just odd all these people crashed into his life out of no where. L was one that Light wasn't expecting.

L had some screw looses, or at least Light thought so. When they met, they clicked in a odd way, had a few intriguing conversations, and now Light is deciding to help on a new case L is indebted to finish.

But something happened.

This tension between the new acquaintances has risen everyday, and now the teasing and "ha ha" here and there has become more completive. It was a new rivalry that just didn't seem to fit. Did L think he was smarter then Light, yet somehow felt challenged?

"Light kun, you've been staring at me for the past three minutes. Is there something you want?"

Light's head shot up almost embarrassed, "Pass the peas?"

The whole table became loud with conversation.

------

**Read and review? I will make up for it with a moving plot. XD This chapter is short! Other ones will be longer!**


	2. Stentorian

**Hey! I just wanted to apologize for my terrible grammar. I don't have the best program for writing, so I use what I have. Better then nothing, right? I'll try my best to keep it clearly written!**

**R&R!**

--------

+**Stentorian**+

Large assortments of pies, cake and cookies may of well been the death of him.

Would he really allow himself to gain weight, even in the social circumstances of Thanksgiving? No. Light wouldn't allow himself to gorge on the servings everyone else was so willing to let down their throats. It was detestable. So was the volume in the room.

Looming brilliant honey eyes over table candelabras and glowing orange flames, he took a swig of water rolling his eyes from some of the chats he was hearing. A sudden eruption took liberty of itself, vibrating in Lights pocket and filling a now quite room with disruptive ringing.

Light stood up, signaling his index finger in the air to excuse himself, setting his glass now on the table, "Hold on, let me get this real quick."

Mello flung a pea at a irritated Near, "Go right ahead, no one is stopping you." Watari had shot Mello a angry glimpse, setting the blondes fork onto the table

Detecting a sense of cheek in the ill-mannered blondes tone, the brunet pushed himself passed peoples chairs pardoning himself every way. L had caught his eyes curiously, and a flustered and rushed Light had finally fleeted the room, slipping into a quite and dim atmosphere out the dining area.

Curtly, Light opened his cell phone in a snap, rushing it almost clumsily to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Light! Me, Sayu and Mom just wanted to know how things have been for you so far!" _Dad._

"Yeah. Things are…Great." _Liar, this whole idea is coming out awful._

"Oh that's wonderful then. We have saved leftovers so maybe we could have a bit of a Thanksgiving our own tomorrow. Just us as a family."

Light actually smiled at this. Maybe his Dad hadn't been completely heartless for allowing Misa to take him away this Thanksgiving, "I would like that…"

A silence consumed them both, and a question in Light's head kept begging to come out his mouth. Sometimes he really wished you could zip your lips shut.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why exactly were you so willing to let Misa celebrate Thanksgiving with me? It's been bugging me." The darkness in Lights last words caused his dad to sigh.

A cough was heard over the speaker, "I didn't know you felt that way. I thought any man would love to go out with their girlfriend."

"Yeah, but on Thanksgiving?" he responded sounding alarmed.

"…I thought it was a great way to get closer to her, you know, you guys all alone, getting to do anyth-"

"Yes, I get that Dad!" he snapped back rubbing his temples, "But sometimes I feel like you trying to push Misa onto me."

"That is ridiculous Light! You know I wouldn't do such a thing!" _He sounds startled._

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure myself. But whenever the opportunity comes, you can't resist asking me pushing me out the door to do things with her I don't want to. You even ask me about sex with her for petes sakes! Which by the way, I haven't even considered doing!"

Peeved, Soichiro paused a moment to grumble and spoke up, "She is your girlfriend! It is perfectly natural and sometimes I don't understand why I've never even seen you two kiss! As your father, it's normal for me to be curious about the people in your life!"

"Whatever Dad, I'm not even a teenager! I'm a fucking adult, I can keep anything I want to myself."

"Don't you dare swear at me! And yes, you may be a adult, but I am still your father. Now I expect you to be home tomorrow by twelve or I'll have to take unnecessary action. Do I make myself clear?"

_Control freak_, "Crystal." Light ground out. _I know your hiding something_

"Alright. Have a lovely time with Misa then. Good night." And with that, a series a beeps signaled Light the conversation was over.

_I don't get this pushiness with Misa. Does he know something I don't?_

--------

A crash of silverware and porcelain had echoed the sink. Matt grumbled scrubbing it clean with a sponge, the residue of pie crust still stuck to the plate. A small chuckled was followed right behind him.

"That's what you get for smoking at the table." Mello laughed, "Make sure every fork is spotless, down to every crumb."

Matt took the sink off, still scrubbing away and fashioning a pair of bright yellow gloves, "Oh just shut up. You would be in my situation right now if Watari had caught you sticking Nears play mobile cow into the mashed potatoes."

Mello stretched his arms out yawning, "Ha. I never seen the little twerp so caught up in finding something."

Matt turned around blowing a large puff of dish soap bubbles onto Mello's nose. Mello snickered, taking a even larger puff and forming a beard onto Matt's chin.

"Nice goggles Santa."

"Nice ass Rudolf." With this statement, Matt's smirk became a bit more devious as Mello's mouth gaped open, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Well excuse me." The blonde added in teasingly.

Matt didn't even bother holding himself back, he wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, gingerly setting his lips into the blondes. Intense feeling pooled in their stomachs, and Mello had practically melted into the red-heads arms, humming in happiness. Matt responded by smooching hungrily at Mello.

"Oh…Uh."

The two immediately stopped, opening their eyelids in a instant and looking over to a slightly shocked detective.

Mello was the first to speak up, separating himself from Matt, "Haha…Hey L..?" He chuckled out awkwardly.

"I wasn't aware you two were in a relationship." He replied almost embarrassed, looking away.

Matt joined in, "We have been for awhile."…Pause, "I mean, c'mon L, it's not like you have never kissed anyone before. You understand." Matt grinned.

Mello face palmed, following after a flushed detective, "Right…Um. I will just go help clean up then…" With that, L shuffled away his shadow following him into another room.

Mello turned to Matt and growled, "Are you a idiot? Are you trying to make him feel bad about himself?"

"Huh?"

"L has never kissed anyone before Matt! Of course he hasn't! He is a hermit, his life revolves around saving peoples lives and he has never been in a relationship for it. How could you forget something like that?"

The red head felt like dunce that moment, "Sorry Mells, I wasn't even thinking!"

Mello snarled crossing his arms, "Yeah, you tend to often! To top it off, Watari is protective. He likes L to stay away from the public to protect his identity, he's like L's fucking Dad."

Matt couldn't help let out a snort and jester, "It kind of reminds me of those really protective Dads in movies when they see a guy kissing their daughter." ;This statement was followed with the worst imitation about ever, "Get off my property gosh darnit! Bam!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Your not being funny I hope you know."

"Aww c'mon. I know he's not really like that. Watari doesn't seem the type, I was just joking. Besides, Maybe L needs a date."

There was a brief silence until Mello smiled.

"Maybe he does."

Matt stood still, _That smile is never a good sign._


End file.
